


Destructive Behavior

by Eclipse_Writes



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: John is a good boy, M/M, a lot of gore, angst here and there, cam has too much love, demon kryoz, fluff moments, i'll add more when i think of it, kryoz is a dick, sad boy smit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse_Writes/pseuds/Eclipse_Writes
Summary: Inside every person, there is a demon. Demons can never be unlocked, even if the world depended on it. The demons are connected to the soul, and no one can live without a soul. A group of boys thought that one of their closest friends lost his soul. John went missing four years prior after he went to cool off after another rough day. But he was found, unconscious, but found. And almost instantly his friends knew something was wrong.





	1. Prologue ~ Missing

I let out a small breath, a grey cloud of warm air cooled in the winter breeze. My mind was clouded with heavy thoughts as the snow crunched under my shoes. I frowned as I fiddled with the rings dawned on my fingers in my sweatshirt pocket. The trees lining the road loomed over me leafless. I sighed as I looked down at the snow-covered sidewalk. My mind was flooded with thoughts of self-hate and death. How I even made it this far was probably only because of my friends. I've known them all from elementary school or when the moved here in middle school. Another sigh filled the air in a cloud of smoke. I just needed to find another escape instead of walking in the freezing weather. Pulling out my phone I looked at the time, half past noon, my mother was going to kill me if I was late for lunch. It wasn't like I was going to die if I didn't eat, hell, I probably need to lose a few pounds. A twig snapped off into the forest, I turned to face the noise to see nothing. No one was there, must've been an animal of some sort. I shrugged it off as I turned around to head home. I couldn't believe I walked ten minutes out of town after peeking at my location on my phone. Making sure I wasn't lost like a few other times I went out without my phone. I must be really out of it today if I didn't realize that I walked out of town. The sky seemed to darken as I continued to walk only for me to stop at the sight of a person. Snow started to fall gently. The man seemed to be out of place and wore nothing but red pants. As I got closer I could smell of iron that came from the guy, then I saw the gash through his stomach. He wasn't wearing anything, it was blood.

"Hey, dude! Do you need help?" I yelled a red flag had gone off so I stopped walking.

The man didn't respond for a long moment until he pointed behind me and screamed, I turned and froze. A group of people wearing long white robes were standing there with blank looks on their faces. I blinked only to have a robed figure standing centimeters from my face. I punched him and screamed, with a desperate grasp at hope I ran. I could hear them behind me just as a hand covered my mouth, I bit it but the figure didn't budge. I screamed falling to the ground as a force pushed us both over. Being muffled my screams reached deaf ears as a rope was tied around my wrists and ankles. I squirmed as much as I could only to have a foot stomp painfully on my back. The wind was knocked out of me so I gasped for air.

"He shall make for a great sacrifice," a voice said as someone began to drag me. I felt my phone fall from my pocket, I soon passed it. My only hope buzzed frantically as it was swarmed by texts. My sweatshirt was dragged awkwardly up my chest leaving my stomach to feel the cold. The snow froze my body as it slid across my pale flesh, "He has the fight I have been looking for."

I growled in response, I had a bad feeling I wasn't going to like the outcome of this. Branches that broke in the fall and now covered in snow cut into my flesh as I was dragged into the forest. I continued to squirm and got my face smashed in the snow, yet nothing was said. I growled again trying to look up, I couldn't see shit. They stopped after the sky turned black, my body was shivering greatly due to the impending frostbite. My teeth chattered quietly when they forced me to my knees. The snow soaking my black jeans. I blinked at the sudden light as it flickered to life brightly. Soon I was surrounded by candlelight, a painful shiver climbed my spine. I gulped when they placed the candles into the snow. Then I saw the twisted knife in the hands of one of my kidnappers. I screamed at the sudden pain that came from my stomach. I looked down to see my blood drain from my body. I was helpless to fight back as they all dipped their hands into my blood and covered the snow in it. I felt pain rise up from my heart. I gasped in pain as someone started to chant something. It wasn't English, nowhere close to being English. The pain grew as the others joined in, I was only a high school kid. I screamed at the top of my lungs only to hear it come out as gurgles. Blood filled my mouth as I looked at the man, he had slit my throat. I fell face first into the snow bleeding out. They got louder and louder until the pain in my heart stopped. I couldn't feel anything anymore, only the cold embrace of the snow. Then my heart seemed to explode in my chest, a gargled scream of pain came from me. My vision blurred and then everything went silent. My now lifeless eyes shut and opened to a black abyss. I heard a faint whisper echo through black space.

" **John.** "

"Help me!" I screamed into the silence, the voice answered almost instantly.

" **As you wish.** "

I was met with silence once again.

 

 

"Yesterday a senior at YT High School went missing. His name is Johnathan Keyes and goes by John. The last thing he was wearing was black jeans and a yellow, red, and blue sweatshirt. His phone was found about ten minutes out of Hillbrookes, signs of a struggle were present. If you have any other information regarding Johnathan Keyes and his whereabouts please use the number on the screen."

"And lightening up the mood the cult worshipping demons outside of Highroads has been found dead in the Snowtouch forest. So no need to worry about walking outside folks, no one will face a cult on their morning runs now."

"Now we move onto Sh-"

Jaren flicked off the t.v. as tears ran down his face. His best friend just went missing, he lost the only person that could truly save him from himself. He tightened his grasp around his legs. Deep down he knew he wasn't going to see John ever again. Oh how much he hated the truth.


	2. Chapter One ~ Date Night

I sat there with my head in my hands. My mind was clouded as the t.v. added to the white noise. I let out a shaky sigh, the weight of the world seemed to stand on my chest as I gasped for breath. Tears made my hands wet as it dripped down my arms. I didn't know why I was crying. Anger? Sadness? Panic attack? I shook violently as I reached for a tissue and blew my nose. I heard my cries bounce off bare walls back at me. Scars littered my wrists, painful reminders of my mistakes. I traced my fingers over them, the small horizontal lines faded into or out of my skin. People often looked over them as my skin was far too pale to notice the marks. A pained cry came from my lips as I balled my hands into fists. I cried harder at the thought of my past mistakes. A large scar that ran down my arm was for forgetting what John sounded like.

I was still stuck in grief while everyone else moved on, including his parents. So now any information regarding John was sent to me. And yet after four years, nothing new had come up in the investigation. I sobbed as the thought of John dying or was hurt somewhere alone shook me to the core. Maybe if I was able to drop everything and go look for him, I would in a heartbeat. A knock at the door went unnoticed as I continued to cry. I didn't hear the door unlock or the startled gasp of a close friend. It wasn't until I felt a comforting hand on my back that I realized that I wasn't alone anymore. I flinched lightly as they moved me to their chest. Whoever it was, was beyond freezing from the winter's icy gusts. I was held close to their chest as I cried. I felt them rub my back gently calming me down enough to comprehend things around me. Being pulled back from their chest I looked up to see Cameron. He wiped the tears from my face, he kissed my forehead gently. His soft smile calmed me more than anything.

"How's my favorite Canadian?" he asked giving me another kiss on my cheek.

"I've been better," I said hugging him close to me, I didn't want to let go. "I miss him so much. I've known him since I was eight."

"I know, we too were pretty close. He was my first crush you know?" he muttered drawing things into my back with his fingers.

"Really? He charmed you too?"

"Umm hmm, he had me tied around his fingers."

I giggled a bit, Cam always knew how to cheer me up. Cam hummed and the vibrations in his chest were soothing, "Don't you want to take off your jacket?"

"Shit you're right," Cam frowned as I pulled back, helping to get his jacket off. I got up and took his jacket to the coathanger, "Thanks, babe."

"Anything for you," I smiled when I saw Cam stretch out on the couch and grab the remote, "How long until date night?"

"A few more hours, Toby gets off work at five, an hour from now. And another hour for him to get ready and relax for a bit," Cam brightened at the mention of his other lover's name, I loved this gentle giant.

"I can't wait," I said laying next to him only to have him spoon me almost instantly.

Cam held me close to him all the while holding my hands in his large ones, "How about we watch a movie to make the time pass quicker? What do you think babe?"

"I think that's a great idea, let's watch Venom. I need some action, movie action," I smirked knowing what Cam most likely thought up first.

"You're a tease and you know it!" Cam pouted holding me closer and started the movie.

"Yeah," I yawned closing my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

 

I was awoken with a gentle push to my shoulder. I groaned softly looking up at who ruined my sleep. It was none other than Toby, who had a gentle smile on his face. I smiled back as I sat up and stretched my back. Warm and deep voices flooded from behind, most likely coming from the kitchen. A small yawn escaped my lips, Toby set his head onto my shoulder. He rubbed my back with a comforting gleam in his eyes.

"Cam told me you broke down earlier. So, when we start watching the movie, which you picked out earlier, Venom was it? Anyway, when the time comes I want you to cuddle with me, just two idiots comforting each other. Deal?" Toby giggled rubbing the back of his neck, "Cam and Swags are getting popcorn and apples for all of us. And just a minute ago Cam had to lift Swagger so he could reach the popcorn bags. It was so cute I had to get a picture. But shh! It's our little secret."

I giggled and nodded, "It's a deal, now show me that picture!" Toby obliged and handed me his phone. The picture already set as his background. A smirk covered my face, "Send it to me, I want it."

Toby laughed back picking his head back up, but only to pull me onto my lab. His arms wrapped around my waist, his phone in his hands texting me the picture. I leaned back with a hum, though we might not be dating, we seemed to act like we were. It was common for all of us to go out together and Toby and I were always referred to as a couple. Everyone was shocked when they found out that we were never dating in the first place. It was probably because of Toby's platonic kisses, he always made sure that we knew that he loved us, just not romantically. Toby's face was soon nuzzling into my back holding me closer to him.

"How are some of my favorite boys?" Cameron asked walking into the living room, "And yes before you ask. I did indeed, carry you here."

"We are good, just getting ready for date night. So where is my popcorn?" I joked giving Cam a deadpan expression getting all three of the other men to crack a smile and laugh.

"Here, sweetheart," Cam smiled handing Toby and I a bowl of popcorn while also setting to apples on the coffee table.

The air was filled with the smell of warm popcorn and of the sweet red apples. Laughs and giggles occupied the space as jokes were said. I was happy, even if a part of me wished for John to be here too. But I pushed past it to live in the moment, John would want me to live, not drown in my sorrows like I have in the past. Toby held me close while Cam held my hand as Swagger laid his head onto his boyfriend's lap. Cam's other hand was playing with Swagger's hair. Swagger just started the movie as my phone rang cutting into the air, the ring tone was one that made my heart drop. I stood up and raced into the guest bedroom, everyone stayed outside, giving me space. The call came from the head of the police and investigation regarding John. My thumb slid to the right, accepting the call.

"Hello, Erza Sir. Anything new?" I asked, my throat seemed to tighten as it was hard to swallow.

"Jaren Smith, we have some good and bad news regarding Johnathan Keyes," Erza's voice was shaky but wasn't noticeable if I hadn't been only focusing on the call.

"Please spare me the heartbreak, I need some good news," I weakly smiled, but it faulted when I heard him shudder on the other end.

There was a long shaky sigh before Erza cleared his throat, "As of 12:45 p.m., Johnathan Keyes had been declared," Erza paused and a small sob slipped from my lips, _dead, please don't be dead._ He cleared his throat again a sniffle poking in at the end, "Found. Johnathan Keyes has been found and emitted to the Clarmin hospital." _Oh, thank the stars! He's okay! He's okay!_ "The bad news is that he looks like he went through Hell and back, and his kidnappers are still unknown. He has severe head trauma internal bleeding, and weak lungs and is on oxygen."

"Thank you! Is it okay to visit him at this time?" I asked frantically as tears of joy cascaded down my face.

"Only family and close friends, so you should be okay to visit. Take care, Jaren," Erza said hanging up shortly after.

My heart was bursting with pure happiness, as long as John's heart was still beating I was okay. Happy sobs left my lips as I wiped away the tears away with a bright smile on my face. _You're alive!_


	3. Chapter Two ~ Feast [Warning!! Gore]

My vision once black vanished with excruciating pain. I screamed out in pain but I was met with an echo and the pain stopped as if I told it too. It seemed like I was behind a glass wall as I blinked. I didn't feel the snow in my face nor did I try to get up. But here I was wiping away the snow getting up onto my feet. I had no control over myself, I was simply just an overseer. My eyes looked over my hands. They were black, frostbite was quick on my body. Black fingers formed a fist then relaxed.

The sight of my fingers would've made me sick, but I felt nothing and only had the thought stuck in my head. I really didn't have control. There was a scream of fear as my head turned to face the sound. It was one of those damn white-robed motherfuckers. The rage that I felt wasn't normal, it wasn't mine. White snow, white robes, and red pools of blood. I seemed to look around, I assessed my blood loss, but when we looked down I was horrified. My blood had melted through at least a foot of snow and covered me head to toe. If I wasn't looking around and thinking straight I would have thought I was dead.

Well, I still shouldn't be alive, there was no way I could be. I lost too much blood. We looked around some more. Eyes landing on the man with a twisted knife. A feral growl came from me, yet it wasn't human. The twisted knife was tossed between his hands until he lunged forward. Another growl filled the air, I felt a slight pang of pain in my arms - mouth - and head. Our hands caught the man's wrists. Dirty blond or light brown fur covered our arms.

I mentally froze my fingers where drastic changing into sky blue crystal claws. The claws dug into the man's skin, our crystal claws bent in a way that made it impossible to get free from. Taller than what we were a few seconds ago, a pain stabbed a thin ring around my torso. I mentally groaned but the thing we did next was like being the monster in a horror movie that Jaren and I watched over at his place together. Jaren, where are you. But the man's wrists were snapped with a clench of my hands. His pain filled scream flooded all of the other sounds in the forest, a demon has risen. A hand was torn from the man and flung at another robed figure. In seconds the man was torn apart into shreds by our claws.

Blood sprayed all over us, getting into our eyes, we just blinked it away. I could feel the rage and hunger that didn't belong to me swap all of my thoughts and senses. I watched as we turned to face three figures with identical twisted knives. A demonic chuckle made them flinch, it only sparked joy in the thick feelings of rage and hunger. The look of horror spread across their faces as we lunged at them. Ghastly snarls could be barely heard with the blood-curdling screams that filled the forest. Together we attacked our enemies, they didn't stand a chance in this bloody forest. Where things come to die. With a sudden gust of wind, the candles lighting up the massacre went out. It wasn't much of a problem as I now had night vision, the night belonged to us now.

But those unlucky bastards were human and couldn't see for shit in the dark, and we were going to make sure they suffered. We could see the last three living souls run into the forest in fear, the others laid dead in the snow surrounding us. There had to be at least six dead bodies on the ground. Licking our lips we sprung after them. Hunger swapped out all of our senses as our prey seemingly ran into us, an easy meal. Necks snapped easily in our hands, three warm bodies just begging for us. Flesh and muscle were torn from the bone with sickening lip smacking and crunching. Blood covered our face, eyes dilated as we stuffed ourselves. Chunks of tasteless fat were thrown to the side. Organs made our mouth water, it was a heavenly feast.

Eyes plucked from their sockets were met with happy hums of satisfaction. But our favorite part needed a bit of strength to get too. Skulls crushed between furred palms, yet we were careful not to mash its important cargo. The brain, we loved the brain, delectable and mouthwatering flavor. All that was left after the feast was three picked clean skeletons and chunks of fat thrown about. We licked our lips clean, we got up and took a quick sniff of air. Blood filled our nostrils, but our ears picked up the sound of a babbling brook nearby. Following the sound we stepped into the should be freezing water, yet I felt nothing. The water turned a frightening shade of red as it flowed downstream. We washed the blood from our clothes as best we could, there was only a faint stain left behind. The pain around my torso disappears as I shrunk a little. Gentle water flowed around me as I sat down, I was confused, to say the least.

"What just happened?" I muttered an echo bounced off unseen walls. I wasn't looking for a reply, I just didn't know if I was dreaming or not.

" **We cleaned ourselves. Before that, we feasted. But way before that, I helped you,** " the deep voice from before answered. It came from our lips, or my lips, I don't know anymore. I froze at the sudden voice, wait, what did he just say?

"What do you mean by helped me?" I questioned, the phrase of 'Before that, we feasted' faded out of my mind for a moment.

" **You asked for help. Therefore I helped you. I am your demon after all. Right?** " we smiled as he spoke. He was proud and very eager to show it, " **I did a good job too. Otherwise, you would be dead and we wouldn't have had that delicious feast.** "

"We ate humans," I choked out, "I know I asked for help and you did a hell of a job at that. But I didn't sign up to eat people. Cannibalism is something that I'll never get behind and support."

" **Thank you. But animals do it all the time. And aren't humans animals too? Therefore it's okay," the voice paused for a moment as if he was thinking over something** ," **How about we make a deal? No eating people unless they show that they want to kill us? We can eat anything we want, even if I crave human flesh the most.** "

"Fine, only because I don't think anyone will try to kill us anytime soon. Also please don't say that it makes me regrettably hungry. Now, what's the best path to Hillbrookes?" I asked the glass wall vanished, my voice didn't echo. A shiver was sent down my spine.

" **We aren't going to Hillbrookes. It's too soon** ," the voice echoed in the back of my head. It was weird but I could get used to it. Eventually.

"What do you mean too soon? But can we at least talk to Jaren one last time? He would understand," I frowned and my eyebrows furrowed. I was back to my normal height, fingers and arms were normal again, but small fangs made their permanent home in my mouth. The thought of Jaren made me smile, he was one of the only things in my life to make it worth living. But if he found out about me eating a person, let alone three, he won't be so understanding like he normally was.

" **No. We can hurt him. Looking through your memories I see you fancied him quite a bit. When you're ready we will go to him** ," the voice growled, fighting back wasn't an option anymore. This wasn't a warning but an order.

I looked around the dead silent white forest, "Okay mister grumpy, where to then?" I asked, the thought of not seeing Jaren crushed me, but I had no choice in the matter anymore.

" **Shelter is our first priority, then checking for any unhealed wounds. After that it's testing our limits** ," the demon voiced, " **We should follow this brook to its source. Maybe we can find a cave of some sort. That'll be homely.** "

"Alright, I'm pretty sure there is. I once ventured out into these woods before. But given it was a long time ago since I last stepped foot here. About testing our limits. Can we sleep first? I'm super tired," I yawned suddenly, the fatigue hitting me like a semi-truck.

" **Sure, you will need it. And that's understandable. Getting attacked by a dog alone in the woods would be traumatic** ," the deep voice instantly answered humming before he continued. He really did read my memories. " **You don't need to worry now. I'm here to protect you.** "

"Okay. I'll keep you to that. No 'but's about it. So my name is John," I smiled as I walked through the water, I still couldn't feel the ice cold liquid flowing around me. "What should I call you?"

" **Kryoz.** "


	4. Chapter Three ~ Skin and Bones

I held my phone close to my chest. Tears flowed down my face. With a shaky breath, I stood up and headed towards the door. I could hear all of them silently bickering with each other. Things along the lines of 'We should've seen this coming", "Jaren will need our support", and "At least John is at rest" were heard through the door. Trying to calm my breathing I opened up the door to be greeted by three sad faces. Toby looked like he was about to cry. Cam was biting his lip in worry. And Swagger, his eyes were darting between all of us. A shaky sigh came from my lips.

"So? What was the bad news?" Cam frowned taking one of my hands in his.

"We need to postpone date night for a couple of days," I weakly smiled, "As a certain someone is fighting for his life in the hospital."

"What?" Swagger questioned, his anxiety seemed to multiply by my statement.

"It's John! He's alive, and I need to be there for him. Since I wasn't there when he needed me the most. Officer Erza said he looked like he went through hell. I need to say goodbye just in case he doesn't make it. I need the closure to this awful story," I said tearing up again, a gentle kiss was placed on my forehead by Cam. Looking away from Swagger I looked up to face Cameron, I could see happy tears in his eyes.

"Then let's go sweetheart. We all need to get some closure," he smiled sadly, he took my hand in his and took the lead.

My steps were slow, I felt so anxious as we walked through the apartment to get to the front door. Toby held my other hand tightly as he dragged me forward with Cam. Swagger brought up the rear, his breathing was growing heavier as Cam opened the door. The hallway felt smaller, more enclosed than it has ever felt. One of Cam's neighbors was out of his room and quickly became concerned. My vision started to blur as the neighbor started asking questions. Balancing became harder to do as I wobbled on my feet, Toby quickly noticed the change. He seemed to call my name but I didn't know where it came from. The next thing I knew I was being pulled away by Toby and Swagger as the hallway spun violently.

My breathing became more erratic as I was pushed into the elevator. Soon I felt my body being pressed into another. Clutching their sweatshirt in my hands I held onto them for dear life. Gentle and soft hands rubbed my back calming me somewhat. Their chest vibrated as they hummed softly, they started to sway. Minutes seemed to pass as we stayed like this until the elevator doors finally closed.

"Jaren babe? Are you alright," Cam had asked, I shook my head slightly, "Thank you too, Swagger, for comforting him, and holding the door for me. My neighbor was worried that something bad happened."

"No problem. Jaren is probably having a bad panic attack over the fact that John is alive. But I think he needs you right now, I can drive," Swagger paused and switched positions with Cam, "Jaren? Do you know what hospital he is at?"

"Yeah, Clarmin hospital," was all I muttered as I buried myself into Cam.

"Thank you again, Swagger. What's eating ya, baby?" Cam asked allowed as he started to sway like Swagger.

"What if we don't get there in time and he died. Or what if I can't go and see him?" I began to sob, a comforting 'shh' came from Toby as he hugged us from behind.

"I have no idea what his condition is right now but I know for a fact that they are going to let you go and see him. We'll even give you a few minutes alone if you want," Toby whispered, I nodded in response. The silent tears streamed down my face.

"I would like that. Thank you, Toby," I smiled softly as the elevator door opened with a high pitched 'ding'.

Removing myself from Cam and Toby, we walked into the parking garage. It took little to no time to find Swagger's vehicle. Once the car was unlocked we all piled in. Toby and I sat in the back as Cam sat in the front seat with Swagger, who was driving, the engine roared to life. The images outside was a big blur as we sped off towards the hospital. I rested my head on Toby's shoulder as I zoned out. The last thing John and I did before we went missing was driving around in my then-new car. I haven't driven since.

Did he go for his normal thought walk because he was jealous of me? Or did I say something then and he felt very hurt by it? Was I the reason why he went missing? Did I make him feel so hurt that he needed time alone to deal with it? A shaky breath left my lips again, my tears had finally stopped as I forced myself to look out the window. Toby took one of my hands and squeezed. I couldn't hear the music as I thought about John and his stupid jokes. His laugh rang through my ears as I scooted closer to Toby.

I didn't even notice when the car stopped, I was stuck in my memories. But the slight push from Toby sent me back into reality. Sniffling slightly I got out of the car, Cam instantly took my hand. Making our way closer to the entrance I became calmer. Just knowing I'm so close to seeing John again was all I had on my mind. Toby opened the door for us as we entered the building, the lady at the front desk looked up. At first, she looked bored, but once she realized who we were, her face lit up.

"Room one-sixty-five, to the left. Visiting hours end in three hours," she smiled, pointing to a long hallway.

I gulped as I took the lead. My eyes scanned over door numbers until they land on the door that led to him. Just as I let go of Cam's hand, John's family walked out of the room. His mother and sisters were in tears while his father seemed to be holding back all of his emotions. They all looked over to us and gave us a small sad smiled. My heart stopped, my mind raced as I quickly went for his room. I looked back at the group and they sent me reassuring smiles. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and quietly shut it behind me. Turning to face John I gasped. He was much taller than he was in high school, but he looked like he was nothing but skin and bones.

His hair was much longer than his above shoulder length it originally was, now it was half of his height. But his injuries, I gagged. A scar ran across his neck, deep cuts littered his arms randomly. The tears started to spill out from my eyes as I took in John. I rushed to his side and grabbed one of his hands. A sob left my lips as I ran my thumb over the back of his hand. His skin was extremely pale and rough to the touch. He felt so cold.

"I knew you were still alive, John. But your family? They lost faith sweetheart. But I didn't, I never stopped looking. So come back to me, to us, your friends. Please, John, I'm begging you."

His hand clutched mine weakly.


	5. Chapter Four ~ Bearly Human

In my mind, it has been three months since I was "kidnapped". The suggested freezing winter was finally over. It only meant one thing. Food. Trying to find edible food during the winter was hard, in every aspect. I could barely recognize myself in the river's reflection. My hair was about half a foot longer as it went unchecked. Yet right now I wasn't allowed to dwell on the past, especially with a giant hungry grizzly bear corning us in our cave we called home. A growl came from my lips as I stood tall, the grizzly, in turn, stood on its hind legs and roared. Hissing I took a step back, my foot landing in a small pond made by the river. Another roar echoed in the cave.

_**'I suggest a small change, just to get a small boost of power.'** _

_'No, a grizzly bear is a long more dangerous than you think Kryoz. A half change would keep us from harm.'_

_**'Are you sure?'** _

_"They can run up to 35 miles per hour. Even with a small change, it could beat the ever loving hell out of us.'_

_**'Fine, it's probably overkill but have it your way I guess.'** _

_'Thank you, Kryoz.'_

I bit my lip as pain coursed throughout my body. My body changed painfully, fingers turned into crystal claws, fur covered my arms and legs as my legs snapped and reformed. Skin hardened to create scales scattered across my new legs. Crystals cut through my skin all over my body as my morphed slightly as crystal fangs grew large and poked out of my mouth some even completely showing. A tail grew and slashed angrily at the water covering my dragon-like feet. I growled again at the bear, it foolishly made its way forward. Snarling I lunged at its neck and got onto its back. Sinking my large teeth through its fur and skin I tugged trying to pull it with me.

The bear roared as it stood back up. My claws slashed at the thick fur on the bear's shoulders. As it pushed me into the wall behind us let go of the scruff of its neck and then bit down once again. Its fur was gone as I sunk deeper into its muscles as I used my legs to push us away from the wall. The bear stumbled forward as it roared and attempted to claw me off. Blood coated my tongue as I licked the bare skin, I released my grip from its neck as I used my claws and talons to rip away at the fur while its skin dissolved in my saliva while sizzling. Think fur fell to the ground as I bit down again, this time my teeth met bone. A sickening crunch echoed as the bear collapsed to the ground, dead. Releasing myself from the dead mass I licked my lips as I stared down at my hefty meal.

_**'It really did have thick fur and skin, didn't it.'** _

_'Yeah, it's for many reasons. And I told you so. Or. Thought you so.'_

_**'That doesn't even make sense, but I understand your reasoning now. I'll listen to your judgment more often.'** _

_'Thank you, now. What to eat first?'_

_**'The guts, they are full of nutrients to stay healthy. Then the muscle with the eyes and brain for last.'** _

_'I hate the fact that my mouth is watering. Could you... um... take over? I'm still scared to feast, I-' **'You want me to force you to eat because you don't have the confidence to do it yourself because you don't understand what to really do. So how about this, I'll start it off and I can put you back in control in the middle. Then we can practice crushing bones to get to the marrow. How about that, John?'**_

_'Yeah, that would be nice. Thank you, Kryoz.'_

_**'Don't mention it.'** _

My vision went black for a split second as I was placed behind the glass again. I watched as we moved to inspect the fresh kill and flip it. A sky blue claw punctured the skin and sliced it down the belly. Slicing it again down that line we cut through the fat to get to the internal organs. Our tongue licked our lips again as the very thin layer of skin to keep the organs in place burst by a small nick in it. Guts spilled to the ground as we sat down and dug in. Warm and juicy, we seemed to lose control as we tugged and bit off big pieces with loud smacking. Claws cut out big pieces as we scarfed them down.

The last time we ate was a week ago, and it was a pitiful excuse for a bird. We were once starving, but now we were enjoying a large meal, enough to last us at least two weeks without food. Once the guts were devoured and we were in the middle of snapping the ribcage to get to the lungs and heart. All of a sudden I was the one back in control. I hesitated slightly before the hunger told me to continue. Quickly I finished crushing the rips and grabbed the lungs and took a large bite from one. And the next thing I knew I was cracking open the skull with my claws. Soon enough the skull cracked open to reveal the brain. I licked my lips as I dug in. I just about moaned out in delight, it was just that good. Letting out a soft sigh laid on my back with a stuffed stomach. I licked my lips clean then moved to my blood stained fur and claws.

_**'You're a natural groomer. See feasting and cleaning yourself isn't that hard!'** _

_'Okay, you got me there. I just can't believe I ate a whole grizzly bear, technically by myself.'_

_**'Well, you're different now. You need way more food to survive.'** _

_'What would Jaren think of this, let alone the rest of the guys? Like "Hey guys, I was so hungry once I ate a whole bear!" most of them would shrug it off while Jaren would most likely make all sorts of jokes.'_

_**'I know you miss them. But you did a good job. Next winter we could probably hibernate or something. It would keep us warm and happy.'** _

_'We could make a blanket out of the bear's coat and maybe a few others. Nice and cozy if you ask me. Just curled up on soft furs while you are safe and warm compared to the hellish winter outside.'_

_**'That does sound nice. But, John. We don't get cold. Temperature doesn't affect us.'** _

_'So? It sounds amazing, so you can't stop me! And we can make things out of the claws and stuff, like necklaces or things.'_

_**'That could be nice. An activity to keep you enriched and not using a lot of energy. Go ahead.'** _

_'Heck yeah borther!'_

_**'Now, how do we make a blanket?'** _


End file.
